wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Arboria
Arboria is the home-world of the Aurin race. The Dominion invaded after the Aurin was found to be assisting the Exiles with supplies and safe haven. Queen Myala Everstar and many of her people were forced to flee the planet. The Current Fate of Arboria Although the planet is still under Dominion's control, there were many Aurin who were left behind and who are possibly defending the Mother Tree and the last remaining forests of Arboria based on the connection from Queen Myala Everstar's wooden crown. Even if there is a possibility to liberate the remaining Aurin and the Mother Tree, the liberation of the planet would require large amounts of resources and manpower to defeat the Dominion occupiers on Arboria. Currently, there are possible signs of schism among Aurin on Nexus, those who wish to return to Arboria (such as the Thorns of Arboria) and those who plan to rebuild their culture on the new planet. Arboria and the Arba system Arboria orbits a single yellow star formerly referred to by astronomers as Arba. In antiquity the star was known simply as Brightheart to the Aurin, and many still refer to it by that name. Following the Dominion’s harvest of the planet, the star’s official name was changed by Chua engineers and scientists to RS-833 (identifying it as a “Resource Site”). Arboria is one of six planets orbiting Arba. Of the six, Arboria is the only planet capable of sustaining life. Two of the remaining planets, Thu and Kaiom, are little more than sun-baked rocks with a shared elliptical orbit. The remaining planets—Yavah, Dhun, and Arell—are massive gas giants that circle at the far edge of the solar system. The Arborian Moons There are four moons orbiting Arboria at various distances and speeds—Forya, Myill, Valra, and Zynan. In Aurin myth, Arboria itself is personified as a matria while the four moons act as her consorts. Forya The smallest moon, Forya, is the first of Arboria’s consorts and her staunch defender. With his crimson surface, Forya glows brightly at sunset when present above the horizon (an event that occurs every three months). In myth, Forya is a scrappy hunter with a fiery temper, and the Aurin consider his sanguine light to be an auspicious sign when preparing for the hunt. Myill Myill, referred to as the Watcher’s Moon, is a rocky body with a turquoise hue. The topography of the moon casts shadows on his surface that, from Arboria, resemble a pair of watching eyes. During the course of his orbit, Myill’s “eyes” are steadily lost in Arboria’s shadow. When both eyes are obscured, Myill is considered to be asleep and the vigilance of Aurin watchers intensifies in his absence. Valra Valra is the largest moon, a bright white body with a particularly slow orbit. The Valra of myth is a female Aurin who soothes the sick and injured with herbs gathered beneath her comforting light. Many such herbs only come into bloom at night, and Valra is considered the patron moon of Aurin herbalists. Aurin healers believe that Valra’s light aids in the healing process. Zynan Zynan’s indigo surface reflects little light, yet the Aurin are always aware of her location in the sky. She is the Tender’s Moon, rarely seen but always present, ensuring the forests are carefully nurtured. Aurin myth reveals that seeds and saplings planted beneath Zynan’s subtle radiance are destined to grow swiftly. Arborian Moon Signs A complex system of lunar astrology has been developed by the Aurin, incorporating the four moons, their characters and moods, and their influence on those born beneath their varying lights. Depending on the day of an Aurin’s birth, one or two of the four moons are considered dominant based on how gibbous they appear. Though uncommon, some Aurin are born on days when three moons are full and visible. A night with four gibbous moons is especially auspicious, and only occurs once every 219 years. The Aurin of Nexus continue to observe such superstitions, and Aurin astrologers have devised complicated simulations and intricate models that keep track of the phases of Arboria’s moons. Images MotherTreeSapling.png|A Sapling of Mother Tree from Arboria that was taken along with Aurins who left their now ravaged homeplanet. Category:Planets